


Fruitcake Traditions

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fruitcake, Gen, Humor, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt: Traditions





	Fruitcake Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Traditions** – due 7th Dec/revealed 8th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: So many ways to take this even if Blair weren't an anthropologist and they hadn't both traveled widely and work with/know people from many backgrounds! Don't get stuck on Christmas or your own traditions – though those are great too, so hey, submit multiple pieces for multiple traditions! :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *07* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 8th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/fruitcake%20tradition_zpsmppdg3cv.png.html)


End file.
